UN GIRO INESPERADO
by Lineve
Summary: Que sucede si hay un ligero cambio de Guión en el "Dark Moon"? y lo mejor ¡UN BESO INVOLUCRADO! , "Director Ogata...¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!


**Konnichiwa onee-samas 3 ¡**

**Esta es una de mis primeras historias que mi mente a creado :D asi que como no salía de mi mente, decidi subirla, también pido perdón por mis horribles faltas de ortografía D: , soy nueva en la pagina y ni idea de como conseguir "Lector Beca" y como hacer otras cosas para hacer mejor su lectura, pero**

**¡ESPERO DISFUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

CAP 1 "BESOS ACCIDENTALES"

En el set de "Dark Moon" todos estaban terminando las escenas, pero seguía una escena a que no seria del agrado de una pero agrado de otro

-Antes de la siguiente escena tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos para acomodar el set-dijo el director Ogata

-¡HAI!-contestaron todos inmediatamente Kyoko se dirigio hacia el baño de damas

-(lavándose la cara) Dios mio ¿Qué voy a hacer?, como es que se le ocurrio esto al director Ogata-dijo Kyoko bastante sonrojada

Hace unos momentos…

-umm a todos le habisamos que habrá un pequeño cambio en el guion–dijo el director Ogata

-¿Qué clase de cambios?-dijo Ren

-umm, bueno como ya sabran este es el ultimo capitulo donde sale Mio y también la ultima vez que Kyoko-chan venga a este foro-dijo lamentándose el director Ogata-pero, algunas personas y yo hemos estado pensando en un beso..-

-¿un beso?-pregunto Kyoko

-hai, pensamos agragar un beso entre Katsuki y Mio a petición de fans-dijo el director ogata, esto hizo que los dos abrieran mucho los ojos como platos por la impresión-pero el beso será mas o menos asi (entregadoles hojas a Ren y Kyoko)-en beso era axidentalmente cuando Mio trata de matar a su hermana, Katsuki se pone en medio y le logra sacar un beso, esta esena había puesto muy sonrojada a Kyoko y a Ren gracias por su "mascara de actor" puedo esconder su emoción

Fin del momento

-*suspiro* ¿Qué are si accidentalmente dejo salir los sentimientos que tengo hacia Tsuruga-san?, no puedo permitir que eso pase (mirando al espejo y dándose pequeñas cachetadas) Kyoko recuerda que Tsuruga-san ya ama a alguien-se dijo Kyoko, mientras que afuera

-Kyaaa no creía que esto fuera a pasar, Ren esta es tu oportunidad para besar a Kyoko-chan Kyaaaa-dijo Yashiro emosionado

-supongo-Ren estaba a ounto de estallar de felicidad y temia no poder ocultarla, estaban a punto de entrar al baño de hombres hasta que choco con alguien

-ohh yo lo siento yo solo-Ren se detuvo al ver que con quien había chocado no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Kyoko-lo siento Mogami-san ¿esta bien?-dijo extendiéndole la mano, por su parte Kyoko reconocía muy bien esa dulce voz

-N-No fue mi culpa disculpe Tsuruga-san-dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia para evitar que vieran su sonrojo

-al parecer tendremos que hacer tu ultima esena ¿eh?-dijo Ren

-H-hai lo espero con ansias-dijo Kyoko

-si yo también-dijo sonriendo dulcemente Ren, en eso llega el asistente del director Ogata

-¡Disculpen! Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san el director ogata desea hablar con ustedes-dijo

-hai, entonces vamos Mogami-san-dijo Ren

-h-hai-dijo bastante sonrojada Kyoko, cuando llegaron con el director Ogata los llevo a parte a hablar

-¿de que nos quería hablar director Ogata?-dijo Kyoko

-bueno les quería dar los detalles sobre el beso-al parecer ese tema le sonrojo mucho a Kyoko-bueno estos son los detalles: Mio tratara de matar a su hermana, pero cuando esta a punto de enterrarle en cuchillo Katsuki llega y accidentalmente se besa con Mio, cuando Mio se logra safar del beso se suicida, y otra cosa en beso tiene que ser real para que le de ese efecto mágico, bien eso era todo ¡A RODAR!-dicho esto todos se pusieron en posisiones pero antes de empezar

-Mogami-san no se preocupe es solo un beso de actuación-*pero aunque sea un beso de actuación ¿Por qué me siento tan emosionado de saber que voy a tocar esos labios?* se preguntaba Ren

-h-hai-dijo Kyoko muy nerviosa

-vien ¡PREPARADOS, LISTOS, ACCION!-grito el director y empezaron a grabar

-ohh dulce hermanita-dijo Mio agarrando un cuchillo- ¿Por qué el destino siempre señala que te mate? Y lo mejor es que ahora no esta tu amado para que te salve asi que…. ¡MUEREEE!-dijo Mio lanzándose contra su hermana, en eso llega Katsuki y se interpone, cuando el rostro de Ren y el de Kyoko estaban a centímetros Ren murmuro ~Te amo….Kyoko~ y se besaron de una manera Kyoko logro escuchar lo que Ren dijo pero no eschucho toda la frase solo escucho su nombre Kyoko, el beso fue un beso corto y breve pero fue suficiente tiempo como para que la toma fuera perfecta

-¡CORTEN! Estuvo perfecta la toma, ya se pueden retirar, origato Kyoko-san-dijo el director Ogata

-no no fue nada-Kyoko quería irse de ahí lo antes posible asi que se dirigio hacia su camerino, Ren la trato de seguir pero las demás actrices no le dejaron, Kyoko se cambio a la velocidad de la luz y estaba dispuesta a salir pero cuando abrió la puerta se beso accidentalmente con… Ren

**Wow, ya termino mi primer capitulo, **

**¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y TOMATAZOS ¡ :D**

**Lineve-chan 3 !**


End file.
